Jeremy Burns
Jeremy Burns was a warlock who lived undercover as a mortal reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle. He was the first evil being to come after the Charmed Ones once they came into their powers, and was also the first they vanquished. He met Piper Halliwell at the Hospital right after Penny was admitted. He was covering a story and she was crying over a bagel, and he handed her a napkin with his phone number on it. The two would later date and get engaged. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes," "Cat House") Season One ]] About six months after Grams' death, Jeremy murdered four witches, the fourth being Serena Fredrick, and stole their powers. By then his powers included an advanced form of psychokinesis; he could see through objects and move what was behind them. He also had the ability to create fire--a power stolen from Serena. From the moment he met Piper, he knew she was a witch. He suspected that once Grams died, she and her sisters would learn about their powers. But until then, he kept up the pretense of a loving boyfriend. He even bought her flowers and a rare port for an interview with Chef Moore. thumb|300px|right|The Charmed Ones facing and defeating Jeremy That night, after she got the job, he told her he wanted her to see an excellent view of the city from atop an abandoned warehouse. But once they got into the elevator, he pulled out the athame he'd used to kill his other victims and attacked her. She froze him just long enough to escape back to the manor. There, her and her sisters performed their first spell; [[Spells Season One#To Lose a Love Forever|''To Lose a Love Forever]] - so that his love for her would "wither and depart." It cause rose thorns to erupt from all over his body, but he wasn't yet dead (presumably because he never really loved Piper), and attacked the manor. Prue held him back with her telekinesis, as they ran to the attic to barricade the door. But using a power he'd stolen he was able to move the furniture holding it shut and blow up the door. Just as he ignited a circle of fire to kill the Charmed Ones, they chanted "The Power of Three will set us free." Jeremy forewarned that he is one of millions, and that many more will follow him, before exploding himself. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") Jeremy Attacks Piper Image:JeremyFace.jpg|Jeremy changes his face Image:JeremyAttack1.jpg|Jeremy attacks Piper for the first time Image:Jeremy - thorns.jpg|Jeremy after erupting with thorns, from the Charmed Ones' spell Season Two Exactly one year later, Abraxas brought him back to life by reading the spell in the Book of Shadows backwards. Jeremy attacked Piper at a club - that would soon be P3 - and knocked out her loan agent. Piper froze him and called her sisters for help. Just as they were trying to remember the spell to vanquish him, Jeremy unfroze, and Piper couldn't freeze him again despite several attempts. The sisters were able to remember the spell, and they vanquished him again. ("Witch Trial") Once while explaining Piper's past relationships to Paige, Phoebe corrected her that Dan wasn't the evil fiance, Jeremy was. ("Cat House") Spells Warlock Spell Trivia ]] ]] * Eric Scott Woods refused to say bitch because of his religion. That is why the word is dubbed in the episode. * In Something Wicca This Way Comes we are to believe the killer is Andy Trudeau instead of Jeremy. The script clearly says "Let's hope the audience suspects it's Andy Trudeau". * Jeremy is the first character ever seen on-screen as a lover to one of the Halliwells in the history of Charmed. By the end of the first episode, he is revealed as the first villain, first warlock, and first killer we see on the program, as well as the man who killed off Serena Fredrick, the first overall character, first innocent, and first witch, at the end of the first scene. He is also the first threat the Halliwell sisters face as the Charmed Ones, as well as the first being they ever use a spell on and the first victim to their Power of Three chant; the latter making him their first vanquish and the first evil seen vanquished on the show. * In the Unaired Pilot, Jeremy appeared to possess the power of projection since he was able to distract the sisters in the attic while he was still downstairs and circle them in a ring of fire. Out of the tornado he created, he made some kind of snake with his face, the thorns of the roses still visible. Appearances Jeremy Burns appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. :The Unaired Pilot ;Season 1 :Something Wicca This Way Comes ;Season 2 :Witch Trial Burns, Jeremy Burns, Jeremy Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters